The dance of the glowworns
by ksforever
Summary: Cuando la primavera y el verano azora, aquellas criaturas centellantes danzan representando mis sentimientos y contando historias al mundo .... Sesshkag.. Dejen Reviews Onegai ToT!


Holaa a todos!!!! Gracias Kagome-Artemis por haberme dejado esas criticas!!!Te agradezco tus consejos por eso te dedico este one-shoot para ti!! Este es uno de los que ya tenia escritos!! espero que te guste!! A tus consejos los pondre en practica en otro que escribire en algun momento!! Espero que les guste!! porfis dejen reviews!!!!

Solo unas aclaraciones: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios y la el fic es hecho sin fines de lucro!!

Y en esta historia Rin es una niña grande aunque no especifico que fue de ella enla Historia!!

Disfrutenla!!

besos ksforever!!!

* * *

The dance of the glow-worms

Medianoche, es la mejor hora para reflexionar en mi soledad, la brisa es cálida, y el perfume de las flores de mi castillo me tranquilizan, me da tiempo para pensar por la noticia que me ha dado uno de los emisarios de mi padre. Aun puedo recordar la voz de uno sus mas fieles youkais al darme ese mensaje. Ese youkai, de verdes ojos enigmáticos y llenos de esperanza. Su cuerpo atlético y capaz de derrotar a todo un batallón con tan simplemente un movimiento de su espada.

" _Sesshoumaru, al ser el hijo mayor de Inutaisho, tienes derecho a tener mas ventaja que tu medio hermano Inuyasha"..._

"Derecho a tener mas ventaja que ese bastardo!... como te atreves!!" en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a sacarle la garganta a aquel tipo con mis garras envueltas en veneno...

" _Tu no lo sabes pero Inutaisho, dejo una cuarta espada, pero será para su primer nieto! Tu al igual que Inuyasha ya están en edad de tener descendencia, solo que el primero que preñe a un hembra será el poseedor de esa espada, es la mas poderosa de las tres! De ti depende que te quedes con ella"..._

" Sheiko tu siempre has sabido todos los secretos de mi padre y siempre lo has respetado hasta el día que se mezclo con esa repugnante mujer humana, concibiendo a ese híbrido!"

"_Sesshoumaru, solo espero que tu poseas esa espada, no por poder, sino por madures! Tu padre siempre ha tomado las mejores decisiones! Pero mi trabajo ha terminado espero tener pronto noticias tuyas!-dijo esbozando una sincera sonrisa antes de marcharse"_

En este mismo jardín, Sheiko me dio esa noticia, en estos momentos la noche se cubre de esplendor, las luciérnagas anuncian la llegada del verano realizando una danza tan hermosa y suave llena de enigmas y secretos a los ojos de los seres vivos, el que pueda descubrirlos no es cualquier persona. Decido caminar en busca de paz y decisiones, ya que anhelo esa espada, sin embargo relacionarme con una hembra significa establecerme, y aunque yo soy el mas frío de los youkais aun no puedo olvidar a Kagura, fue la única me saco emociones de mi además de Rin, pero con Kagura fueron otra clases de emociones, sentimientos de hombre no de compasión fue algo mas profundo.

Mis tierras del oeste, es lo que mi padre me lego aparte de Colmillo Sagrado... es mi orgullo, me he encargado de convertirla en el área mas fuerte de todas las regiones existentes... Camino sin cesar y llego a un claro rodeado de Luciérnagas y un hermoso lago... Deseo estar un momento en paz conmigo mismo.. me siento en un árbol para descansar, como siempre lo he hecho... mis pensamientos se nublan por un momento, pero algo llama mi atención, una voz muy hermosa, atrapa mis sentidos esta cantando, quien será, por instinto me escondo tras el frondaje y las hojas del árbol, la espesura de la noche me ayuda, a pesar de ser medianoche algunas nubes tapan mi visión.

"_Que hermosa noche! No te parece Shippou?-dijo muy alegremente"..._ es la acompañante de ese híbrido

" _La verdad que si es muy linda! Tan linda como tu Kagome!"_aquel niño para su edad, no tiene temor a nada. Otra hembra ya lo habría puesto en su lugar por ser tan descarado... Han pasado ya tres años, después de todo Naraku ha muerto, y según se el cadáver que tanto protegía mi hermano, murió... morir que incoherencias estoy diciendo? Mejor dicho.. volvió al lugar de donde provenía...Luego de que desapareciéramos a Naraku de la faz de la tierra, no he vuelto a verla...Y ahora que la veo debe contar con unos diecinueve años... Ha cambiado mucho, puedo ver que ha crecido varios centímetros, su piel esta mas blanca y mas brillante de lo que estaba en aquel entonces, sus curvas contorneadas, hermosamente, sus senos, redondos y grandes como para alimentar varias crías... y sus caderas están en el tamaño perfecto para procrear y parirlas... Kami que estoy pensando! ... me alarmo ante mis locas ideas, mi mente me pide a gritos que me vaya pero mi corazón , el deseo y mi cuerpo no responden desean ver a esa hembra humana.

Puedo ver como se despoja delicadamente de sus prendas, es tan hermosa, su cabello, es tan largo, sus ojos chocolates brillan como las luciérnagas en esta época, tiene el universo entero en su mirada...Para ser una humana, tiene el cuerpo de una diosa... como puede ser que Inuyasha haya soportado sus instintos... Kami, ese híbrido debe ser de hielo.. el simple hecho de tener una mujer asi a su lado... la observo, como si la redescubriera, el agua en contacto con su piel, es una combinación mortal, su sonrisa mientras juega con el niño me recuerda .. a una madre...Será buena madre cuando tenga sus crías...

Me alejo sigilosamente, oculto entre la oscuridad de la noche... Al volver a mi frió castillo, no dudo un segundo en recostarme en mi cama... por primera vez la siento muy grande, doy vueltas en ella como si buscara a alguien, al cerrar mis ojos, solo veo esa imagen celestial de la acompañante de mi hermano, sonriéndome como nunca llamándome a su lado... no he podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche... mi corazón y mis instintos me llaman..

Han pasado seis meses, y la verdad he decidido tener un heredero, para obtener esa espada, pero solo necesito una hembra fuerte, he enviado a algún espía, para que averigüe si Inuyasha, ya sabe acerca de la espada... dos días mas tarde recibo la noticia que mi hermano ya esta enterado de la cuarta espada de mi padre... Y tambien como yo ha decidido tomar una esposa para tener un heredero... me pregunto si tomara como mujer a esa miko...Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces, todas la hembras que he visto son unas tontas... ninguna me sirve... sin embargo a mi nariz viene un aroma a rosas nuevas...supongo que debe existir algún rosedal por aquí después de todo, pronto será verano...camino sin prestar atención a ese delicioso aroma... de repente siento un aura pura y celestial, que se encuentra en mis tierras su poder es inmenso...será algún enemigo?.. sigo aquel aura y me doy con una gran sorpresa... la acompañante de Inuyasha... que hace aquí...

" Miko! Que haces en mis tierras!"

" _Sesshoumaru!-me mira con tranquilidad- Solo estaba caminando como siempre lo hago!"_...su sonrisa invadió nuevamente su rostro...mis instintos me están jugando una mala pasada..por suerte mi autocontrol consigue que no cometa una tontería...no digo ni hago nada mas.. veo como se levanta del suelo, pero en sus brazos lleva una pequeña liebre que al parecer estaba herida hasta que ella la curo... Acaso esa aura provenía de ella? Si es asi, Inuyasha que torpe eres! Si fuera un híbrido como tu no dudaría ni un segundo en marcarla como mi hembra.. sin embargo yo soy un youkai y no puedo caer tan bajo...la veo irse.. esas ropas que trae no dejan nada a la imaginación, puedo ver un extraño Kimono que se amolda muy bien a su figura resaltando cada una de sus femeninas curvas...

Es muy extraño... no tienen mangas.. permite ver parte de sus espalda y tambien parte de su pecho, unos pequeños hilos sujetan su kimono en sus hombros , eso no es tela es casi papel... se pueden ver sus piernas estilizadas y hermosas fuertes como para sostener y parir crías... otra vez esas ideas en mi cabeza... me ha vuelto loco por todo el año que pasado esas ideas... pasan otros tres meses, desde aquel día he imaginado a esa mujer en mi cama, cada noche me ha hecho despertar envuelto en sudor y deseo... por Kami que maleficio me ha echado... Sin embargo escuche noticias de que mi hermano a encontrado una hembra en las montañas del Sur... perro estúpido acaso ha dejado a esa mujer sola... es un idiota... aunque sea una humana es la protectora de la perla de Shikon... Inmediatamente envió mis sirvientes a que la busquen y averigüen noticias de ella... pronto las recibo... al parecer, el Houshi y la taijiyama que los acompañaban se casaron y viven en las afueras de una aldea en el norte con aquel cachorro Youkai que los acompañaba... ella esta sola...Inuyasha eres un torpe no sabes apreciar a esa hembra... ella será mía...

Pasa el tiempo y no la encuentro... en donde demonios se ha metido...me he puesto impaciente... tanto que por los nervios en esta noche de mucho calor... he estado bebiendo hasta el punto embriagarme... no puedo mantenerme en pie...mi sirviente ha entrado con intenciones de ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación.. pero no se lo permito.. lo hecho de mi despacho... las horas pasan y el calor es inaguantable.. como puedo salgo de mis castillo y me dirijo a un lago cercano.. el mismo en donde la vi aquella noche... cuando llego mi vista se posa en ella, ahí esta como la diosa mas hermosa... envuelta en un corto Kimono de seda... el cual no deja nada a la imaginación...es mi oportunidad... las estrellas brillan a su alrededor y en esta noche de calor la luna hace su efecto resplandeciendo la blancura de su piel como madre perla... las estrellas se opacan en el universo de su mirada chocolate.. vigilo cada movimiento suyo... puedo ver como suavemente con sus manos toma un poco de agua y se recuesta encima de un extraño futon... se queda dormida al instante... puedo sentir su suave respiración... sigilosamente me acerco a ella... esta dormida... sus labios carmín están entreabiertos...me invitan a probar su suave néctar.. no puedo resistirlos acaricio su cabello y con mi dedo índice resalto cada una de sus facciones... pero un suspiro y un nombre me enloquecen... escucho esa melodía que sale de sus dulces labios

_" Sesshoumaru...onegai llévame contigo"... _esta soñando conmigo..cumpliré sus deseos...la levanto en mis brazos... y me la llevo sin dudarlo...hace mucho calor..y noto que a ella tambien le molesta... noto una fina capa de sudor en todo su hermoso cuerpo.. yo tampoco resisto este ropaje...apenas llego a mi castillo... Jaken me esta esperando en la puerta como el fiel sirviente que es... _" Amo bonito!! Me había preocupado al no verlo..mire en el estado en que se encuentra...pero amo... esa es la mujer de el híbrido ese"..._ la ira ataca mi ser... Ya no es mas su mujer! Será mejor que te grabes esto.. a partir de ahora quiero que conozcas a la nueva Lady del Oeste la madre del futuro heredero de estas Tierras! Entendido!... Jaken no articula una sola palabra esta impresionado por lo que acabo de decirle... para es increíble que esta humana me haya enloquecido...

Ha pasado un mes desde entonces y que creen...Mi castillo es una batalla campal con esa hembra... cada noche entro en su cuarto, pero lo único que hace es resistirse a mi y gritarme en cada momento, que nunca me dará un hijo solo para ganarle a Inuyasha...debería estar feliz de que yo quiera poseerla.. esta noche es el mejor momento para ello...ya que esta noche es la noche del plenilunio, el final del verano en el cual mueren las luciérnagas y las hembras con los cachorros mas fuertes engendran a sus primogénitos y si lo hago me quedare con la espada y con ella... Entro en su cuarto como siempre... esta dormida..el kimono que lleva puesto esta noche cubre muy poco, pero no me interesa. Entro en su cama, y nuevamente despierta intentando alejarse de mi...

" _No te atrevas Sesshoumaru! Aléjate de mi!"_

" NO! Esta noche serás mía"

" _No voy a dejar que me toques! Yo no soy Kagura ni tampoco Rin! Suéltame"_

" No te compares con ellas Tu tienes tus encantos!"... me acerco a ella y presiono su cintura contra mi cuerpo intenta huir pero esta noche será mía les guste o no

"_Déjame en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!! Busca a Rin!!! No me toques vete con tus concubinas!!! Maldita sea no soy Kykio, no soy Rin ni Kagura!!!"_-sus gritos y lagrimas, me destrozaban el alma, pero ella era la elegida, Inuyasha se casaría mañana pero esta era la noche para engendrar..

" Yo se que tu no eres ninguna de ellas... el imbécil de mi hermano nunca supo diferenciar entre un cadáver y una hembra de verdad... Kagura falleció por la crueldad del destino.. lo mío con Rin nunca podría ser es una humana bella, pero no es poderosa como tu.. deberías estar agradecida de que te haya elegido para ser la mujer de Lord del Oeste!".la tomo delicadamente entre mis brazos, la acerco mucho mas a mi... aun se resiste, pero yo ganare esta batalla...No deja de pelear.. pero ya he conseguido quitarle el Kimono...

" Nunca has soñado vengarte de Inuyasha.. demostrarle lo hermosa que eres... que ya no estas con el.. que nunca te alcanzara preciosa...como pudiste fijarte en ese híbrido..pero eso lo cambiare.. quitare a ese maldito de sus pensamientos con cada beso que imparta en tu piel. Tu eres mía y de nadie mas"susurre en su oído mientras sentía su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello...La noche pasa entre besos y caricias... es mía... las luciérnagas danzan por que es mía... se ha entregado a mi... al fin ese cachorro.. se esta engendrando en sus entrañas.. la espada y ella son mías...

Pasan los meses.. Inuyasha vino a mofarse de que su hembra tenia dos meses de preñes... pero su llegada fue recibida por el nacimiento de mi cachorro...

" Bienvenido hermano... Llegas en el mejor momento.. mi esposa esta dando a luz en estos momentos...es una youkai hermosa..." Si, asi es no se sorprendan, luego de esa noche.. la muy maldita me rompió el corazón diciéndome que se había entregado a mi para que ya no la molestara...y que usaría la perla solo para ser una youkai.. y proteger al cachorro que venia en camino de mis peligrosas y ambiciosas intenciones.. por supuesto que no se lo desmentí en aquel momento.. pero luego le demostraría que decidí poseerla, no porque quisiera ganarle a Inuyasha sino porque realmente me había enamorado de ella... y nunca la lastimaría... toda la preñes se la ha pasado llorando.. incluso entre sueños..pronuncia mi nombre y derrama lagrimas... cada noche la he abrazado y llenando de besos su hermoso rostro... sin olvidar.. que cada lagrima que derrama es una lagrima que yo mismo seco..

Las horas pasan y Kagome ya ha dado a luz... Hago quedar a Inuyasha en contra de su voluntad solo para que se entere quien es mi mujer...

Pero no es la única visita que me espera ese día... puedo sentir un aura conocida que se acerca a mi castillos, Inuyasha sabe tan bien como yo quien es la persona que se avecina...

" _Sesshoumaru... te felicito... quiero ver al cachorro y a tu mujer y saber si es tan bella como murmuran los otros loores de envidia"_

" Te lo agradezco Sheiko, y ahora conocerás a .."soy interrumpido por una de las mujeres que la ayudo en el parto.

" _Señor, ya puede pasar... La señora Kagome ya esta en condiciones.. puede verla y si gustan sus visitas tambien"_

" _Que? Como que Kagome!"_Inuyasha no entiende nada... esta impresionado por aquella noticia...

" asi es hermanito, nuevamente esto me demuestra que eres un tonto como pudiste tener una hembra de esa magnitud a tu lado y no tomarla... me decidí al saber que conseguiste otra mujer.." su cara de asombro e ira es única no me cree y pasa inmediatamente al cuarto ... Sheiko me sigue.. noto algo extraño en su mirada... al entrar Sheiko... queda impresionado.. Kagome se ve muy hermosa y mas porque tiene a esa criaturita en sus brazos..No se ha percatado de nuestra presencia... Inuyasha la mira embelesado.. el arrepentimiento azora en su mirada y en cada facción de su rostro... La han cubierto con una hermosa yukata blanca como la seda y la cubrieron con sabanas de seda.. siempre la ha favorecido...mi hijo en sus brazos.. crean un ambiente imponente.. no dudo en acercarme a ella. Y acariciar a mi hijo... es un macho... tiene mi símbolo de la luna en su frente.. y mis ojos.. la sonrisa de su madre...es un youkai muy hermoso..

"Kagome!"el idiota de mi hermano la llama por su nombre.. los celos me invaden al igual que el temor de que ella aun sienta algo por el...

" Hola Inuyasha! Envíale mis saludos a tu esposa... y cuando puedas tráela para que yo la pueda conocer"-su sonrisa fue la mas dulce de todas... me estremece la piel de solo verla... hace frió afuera.. es otoño.. y pronto será invierno... hará mucho frío tendré que proteger a mi cría y a mi esposa.

" _aquí esta la espada Sesshoumaru, enséñale a tu cachorro a usarla con sabiduría... Milady Kagome déjeme felicitarla por su belleza"_... se acerca seductoramente para mi enfado... y se acerca a besarle la frente para mi rabia... sino fuera el amigo de mi padre ya lo hubiera matado aquí mismo por su atrevimiento.

" _Adiós Sesshoumaru , Inuyasha y ... especialmente a Ud. Milady Kagome y felicidades nuevamente por su hermoso cachorro y por ser la mas hermosa de todas la youkais" _hace una reverencia y se retira.. en la habitación, mis ojos se han tornado rojos de los celos.. Kagome se ha percatado de ello.. puedo notar su risilla inocente ante mis celos...

" _Adiós Kagome... Sesshoumaru has ganado... felicidades por tu hermoso cachorro y tambien por haber descubierto al hermoso tesoro que tenia a mi lado y que no supe apreciar..."_ sin otras palabras se retira de mi lado ... espero alguna reacción de Kagome.. pero no ha demostrado nada...me tiene loco...maldita sea... pasa el tiempo y no demuestra amor por mi... Malditos Loores vienen de visita a mi casa con el objetivo de conquistar a mi mujer.. porque saben que no siente nada por mi... los días pasan y hace mucho frío...embriago mis penas en el sake... estoy muy ebrio.. y realmente me siento muy frustrado porque no me presta atención.. aquella noche deseo estar con mis concubinas.. ya que mis aposentos se encuentran vacíos... paso por su habitación y allí esta dormida, se ve hermosa.. no me resisto en esa noche fría deseo estar con ella pero se que ella no quiere estar conmigo... me acerco por instinto acaricio su rostro. Su piel se ha vuelto mas suave desde que tuvo al cachorro...noto.. como se mueve en medio de las sabanas, por las cosquillas que siente por mi caricia... pero algo me sorprende... ha tomado una de mis manos, y la ha colocado en su pecho...no me resisto, con suavidad ingreso en su cama... la tomo entre mis brazos... y aprovecho la oportunidad de besar sus párpados.. me fascinan.. es tan deliciosa... su cuerpo se acerca a mi sigilosamente..me besa...será esto la realidad o estoy bajo los efectos del sake?... no lo se ...sus labios me dicen algo que detiene mi corazón y consigue que la estreche mas fuerte entre mis brazos.

" _Sesshoumaru ... Te amo... eres el único para mi.. quédate siempre conmigo"_

" Asi lo haré.. nuca me alejare de ti.. mi hermosa miko.. Recuérdalo bien y no soy Inuyasha... tu eres única, nadie se compara contigo"

"_Gracias"_ pronuncia con sus ojos cerrados mientras se pierde en la magia del sueño..

Al día siguiente despierto..me pregunto si ella recordara lo que me dijo...estoy solo en la cama ya se ha levantado... en donde estará?.. se llevo al pequeño Inutaisho... me levanto con el objeto de dirigirme a mi cuarto a cambiarme sin embargo escucho un grito que me eriza la piel... un grito de Kagome... cuando llego al jardín logro encontrar a Kagome en brazos de uno de los Loores... Lord del Norte

" como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a mi mujer!" inmediatamente lo ataco.. e intento arrebatársela de los brazos, pero ella esta inconsciente la tiene envuelta en su estola...

" _Quédate con tu cría! Ya tienes la espada! Yo me quedo con ella! Tu no la amas solo deseabas tu espada ya la tienes ella es mía"_

" Como puedes decir que no la amo! Tu que sabes!!! La amo mas que a mi vida... es la madre de mi cachorro.. suéltala ahora mismo!!!"me estoy desesperado... puedo ver como ella abre sus ojos me mira llena de ternura.. envuelta en lagrimas y en deseos de volver a mi lado... yo tambien quiero eso...

Ese bastardo se ríe de mi y simplemente me mira...

" _Felicidades Sesshoumaru al fin te has ganado la espada... has madurado.. felicidades..."_

Simplemente lo miro deseo acabar con el ... pero me sorprendo al ver como una luz lo envuelve transformándolo en Sheiko...

" _Al fin me demuestras que la amas! Ve con el hermosa miko... y no le tengas miedo a tu marido..."-_dijo suavemente para mi disgusto... la verdad no comprendo que ocurre aquí... Kagome.. toma a nuestro cachorro en sus brazos y se refugia sin pensarlo en mi pecho... no dudo ni un segundo en recibirla...

" Que quieres decir! Vienes a mi palacio intentas abusar de mi esposa y me felicitas que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta!"

" _Ninguna Sesshoumaru... era solo la prueba final para saber si te merecías la espada o no... me di cuenta de que tu y Kagome no estaban juntos solo unidos por esa criaturita.. pero ahora me doy cuenta que realmente se aman... espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto...Adiós Sesshoumaru... Milady Kagome".._. sus palabras me dejaron en la nada...Kagome me ama... puedo ver como Sheiko desaparece envuelto en una burbuja de luz ... desde entonces Kagome ha guardado silencio ante mi... solo se ha refugiado en mi pecho no he dicho una sola palabra... estamos juntos...

Termina el invierno y aparecen las primeras luciérnagas...hace calor y mi cachorro se siente incomodo, por el calor... Kagome y yo salimos a caminar con el pequeño en brazos.. estamos juntos... desde aquel momento en que nos declaramos... Mi hermosa miko... siempre pensó que yo la usaba para tener un cachorro y que solo sentía que debía estar con ella cuando me embriagaba.. cuando en realidad, la he amado desde aquel momento en que la vi.. que sabia que no era una niña... que era mujer preparada para ser madre y esposa... en realidad... ella deseaba... sentirse amada... y vivir en este mundo de luciérnagas, feliz sin ser comparada con nadie... ambos nos necesitábamos... pequeña princesa mía aquí estoy... y nunca me separare de ti...

" Mira... luciérnagas...parece que a Inutaisho le gustan mucho"

" _Si, esta muy inquieto, y se lo ve muy contento...Que haces pequeñito? que haces?"_-esa tonadilla infantil me vuelve loco..de repente ambos nos quedamos embelesados al ver que una luciérnaga se ha parado ,en ese pequeño botoncito que es su nariz... se siente muy atraído por ese pequeño destello, e intenta tocarlo... la luciérnaga se escapa de las pequeñas garritas de mi pequeño...

" Tendrás suerte la próxima vez que vengamos de caza hijo mío"es lo único que puedo decirle mientras solo sonrió, y acaricio sus sonrosadas mejillas mientras ríe, muy contento por esa luciérnaga...Kagome y yo nos miramos ambos nos perdemos en la infinidad, del universo de nuestras miradas... las luciérnagas nos envuelven...me encanta su rostro, no es necesario que digamos nada con las palabras...una mirada es suficiente para saber que el amor es mutuo y que siempre estaremos juntos... esa espada Colmillo Celestial... es solo para aquel que es amado y siente confianza en si mismo y esta dispuesto a proteger a sus seres amados... sin importar su raza... gracias padre por enseñarme ello... ahora te comprendo... amo a Kagome... ahora es una youkai... pero aun si Kagome siguiera siendo una humana y mi hijo un hanyou ...mis sentimientos nunca hubieran cambiando... estoy feliz... gracias... Plenilunio ... luciérnagas que danzan a mi alrededor que secretos guardan para mi... algún día lo sabré porque amo a Kagome y a mi hermoso cachorro...que cada día me llena de vida y esperanza... Ella lo dejo todo por mi... decidió vivir conmigo en esta época.. abandono su tiempo...

"_Sesshoumaru"_

" Que ocurre que estas tan nerviosa?"

" _solo quiero decirte que vamos atener otro cachorro!".._ esa noticia no me la esperaba..

" Mi vida... amo esta época... siempre me trae las mejores noticias"...no puedo evitarlo la abrazo a ella y a mi hijo.. nos fundimos envueltos en una danza de luciérnagas que bailan al compás de mi felicidad.. las luciérnagas me cuentan sus secretos en esa danza... aparecen e inspiran los sentimientos de las parejas.. solo están para unir y siempre inmortalizar una historia de amor sincero y puro... esa es la función que tienen... inmortalizar el amor... mi amor...

FIN

Owari...Aishiteru …Sesshoumaru- Sama……


End file.
